Tales On A Moonless Night
by 3MoonFlower3
Summary: When Rowan decides blindness shouldn't deter her from a trip to Japan, she ends up getting a lot more than she bargained for. Can she handle the snarky attitude of a certain brat and the mysterious allure of a past unrealized? Hearts are at war in this lively trip back to the feudal fairytale!


_**Author's Note:**_ I don't own any of the characters of InuYasha, no. They are the fantastic brainchildren of Rumiko Takahashi! I do however, accept and demand full responsibility of Rowan, Angela and all other people that are not naturally within the story originally. Please follow/favorite/review at your leisure. –M.

**Tales On A Moonless Night: Prelude to a Dream**

"Your sister wants to know why you're going on a guided tour of Japan when you're blind? She's very blunt," Angela's voice whispered into Rowan's ear.

A few fee ahead their guide rattled off information about buildings and their histories as the group came to a stop in a more significant spot. Rowan thought it over herself. In truth, she had no reason to be there now, but had been a goal before the accident. She twirled a lock of her brown-black hair around her finger and bit her lip.

"Because my ticket was non-refundable," she gave in answer and listened as Angela tapped in her reply on her phone. Rowan chose to ignore the comment about her sister and mused inwardly about Angela's old phone. Did normal people even use those decrepit flip phones anymore?

"You're lying."

"Who cares?" Rowan smiled and pointedly faced forward.

She was somewhat right though, she couldn't refund her ticket. Prior to the accident she had planned a vacation before starting college, but found after her recovery that her looming departure was something she couldn't back out of. Why should she back out? Despite the questions of her family and friends, she reasoned that it would be silly not to go. Just because she couldn't see anything didn't mean she couldn't still experience everything Japan had to offer. Rowan was resolved to enjoy her trip and get on with her life. Besides, she had already spent nearly three months crying. It was time to move on!

"On your right are the ruins of the Higurashi Shrine. After a fire broke out in the main house it quickly spread over all the grounds. The blaze lasted for hours and leveled all but an old tree, rumored to be the Tree of Ages, and the old well. Many people still come to the shrine and pray today! Their offerings are collected by the grounds keeper who is part of a foundation that plans to rebuild the shrine," the tour guide elaborated on their location.

Her interest piqued Rowan piped up, "Do they have any idea how the fire might have started?'

Around her Rowan heard the curious murmurings of other members. It seemed an almost taboo topic now that the question had left her lips. Weren't they curious too? Beside her Angela gave a sharp inhale of breath, her classic sign of feeling awkward. The guide cleared his throat before speaking, his voice still light and friendly but the answer cut the would be conversation down before it could form.

"I don't know too much about it actually, but the shrine grounds keeper should be in today and you can ask him when we get there. The tour allows guests to have thirty minutes on the grounds for reflection and garden walking."

Rowan wondered how they kept a garden in the ruins but she didn't dare to bring it up after politely silenced. As the group made their way up the stairs she began to turn over in her mind all the possible reasons fires broke out in houses. In fact by the time they reached the top she had decided that the answer would probably be so unremarkable that she would feel silly for asking in the first place. The traveling group fractured into small pairs and trios and Angela said she was going a few feet away to talk with someone who looked like they worked at the shrine. After a moment Rowan realized Angela must have in fact left her to stand in the garden because the distinct smell of flowers rose with the breeze around her. She soaked in the smell; happy in its quaint purity, until someone trying to get her attention pulled her from her momentary tranquility. She turned felt Angela scoot beside her before the voice of another person was directed at her.

"Hello. I'm the shrine keeper's daughter. Your friend tells me you have questions regarding the shrine's history?" came the voice. It was assertive but kind and Rowan got the sense that the speaker was one not to sugar coat things. Perfect, she wanted straight answers.

She restated her question to the keeper's daughter, this time minding her phrasing, as it seemed to cause some offense last time. The keeper's daughter listened and made a slight 'hmm' noise.

"Walk with me," she said and looped her arm through Rowan's before the statement could be accepted or denied. "In this place, even walls have ears."

_**A/N:**_ Well there's the first bit. If you enjoyed it and want to know more let me know in the reviews! Also this author enjoys hearing guesses on what you think might happen in the story, so guess away.

Feed the author, write reviews!


End file.
